


Phantom Wars

by Irrelevant86



Series: Danielle throughout the multiverse [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dani hates sands just as much as Anakin, Dani's going to fuck some people up, F/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Dani Phantom, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, fix it fic basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: A ghost portal opens up in front of Dani while she's out flying, and she’s spit out 'a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away.' Now she's found herself caught up in the problems of this new galaxy, doing everything she can to keep these new people she's come to care about alive.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Danielle throughout the multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669135
Kudos: 16





	Phantom Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Danny Phantom.  
> AN: So, this story is technically part of a series called ‘Danielle through the multiverse’, but all of the stories in the series are stand alone stories. So, you don’t have to read any of the other stories in the series in order to read this one!  
> AN2: Phantom Planet is not canon in this story! Vlad is a dick who we do not like, and there will be some occasional Vlad bashing throughout this story. Per my own head cannon Danny, after defeating Pariah Dark, was made king of the Ghost Zone. Dani, being Danny’s clone [and technically his daughter}, is the princess of the Ghost Zone. This story takes place about 12 years or so after the last season of Danny Phantom, so Dani is about 24ish at the start of this story. And I’m also using Bailee Madison as my face claim for Dani.  
> AN3: So, for my story Dani’s Phantom costume is a little different. It’s basically the same as shown in the show, just with a cape added on. The cape is white on the outside, black on the inside, with a hood, and a green gem with the DP symbol in the center as the clasp for the cape. She also has a silver utility belt that has a Fenton thermos on it and several pouches that she puts things in {like a pair of Fenton Phones}.  
> AN4: For this story, the Danny Phantom and Star Wars universe are the same universe. The events of the Star Wars movies just so happen to take place ‘a long time ago in a galaxy far far away’

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom Wars_ **

_Chapter One: What is this terrible sandy place?_

_~(^.^)~_

Flying is definitely one of the best parts of being half ghost. Soaring through the air, the wind in your face and hair, and the sun shining down on you is amazing. And seeing the Earth from so high up is incredible. Not many people get to say they get to see the world this way. The only problem with flying is that sometimes you can get so caught up in just flying through the air with the wind in your face that you forget to pay attention to your surroundings. And then you wind up flying face first through a stray portal, and come flying out another portal face first at top speed with no time to stop or slow down before you crash face first into the ground.

Which is the exact situation I’d just found myself in. One moment I was flying over Amity Park after having spent a wonderful month visiting the Fenton’s, and the next I was flying at top speed into a sand dune. Sand flew up in the air in a large mushroom cloud around me, the coarse grains scraping my face. I groaned in pain, and rolled over onto my back in the sand. Every part of me hurt from my harsh unexpected landing.

“virinaĉo,” I grumbled, sitting up.

Sand fell down into my face from my hair, and I just knew it was going to take me hours to remove all of it. I could literally feel sand in places where sand just does not belong. I stood up, shaking sand out of my hair, cape, and clothes.

“fikita sablo!”

God how I hated sand. It’s messy and gets everywhere. I sighed, decided to ignore the sand for now, and figure out where the portal had dumped me off. I turned in circles, trying to see if I could find any landmarks that might tell me where I was. There was what looked like a large town not too far from where I’d landed. But what really caught my attention was the two suns hanging in the sky. Shock enveloped me at the sight, and I fell back on my ass in the sand.

“Holy shit, what the hell?” I exclaimed, eyes wide.

Two suns?! Two fucking suns?! The fucking portal sent me to another fucking planet? Son of a bitch. I kicked at the sand, annoyed beyond belief. In the past 12 years I’ve been all over Earth, and all through Earth’s past working for Clockwork. But I’d never been to another planet before. And I knew the only way back was through another portal. But there was no way of knowing where or when one would show up. Not to mention I had no idea what planet I was on or how far away from Earth this planet was. Or whether or not I’d been sent backwards or forwards in time.

“Fiku min,” I grumbled.

“Karking hells, are you okay?” A voice shouted from behind me.

I turned to the voice, and saw a small boy standing at the top of the crater in the sand I’d created when I’d landed. The boy had sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wore strange beige colored clothes. He looked human enough, but looks could be deceiving,

“I’m fine, covered in sand, but fine,” I stated, standing up once more.

I climbed up out of the crater and came to a stop in front of the boy. From the looks of him he couldn’t be any older than eight or nine.

“I saw you fall from the sky and hit the ground. But you’re not even hurt, how?!” The boy asked, looking me over for any sign of injury.

“I’m pretty durable, and I don’t injure easy,” I answered, kneeling so I was eye level with him.

“That’s so cool,” The boy muttered.

“I’m Dani Phantom,” I introduced, holding my hand out to him.

“Anakin Skywalker,” He replied, shaking my hand.

“Well Anakin, I seem to have gotten myself lost and have no idea where I am,” I stated, once more glancing around me at all the sand

“That’s easy, you’re on Tatooine. You landed just outside of Mos Espa, that’s where me and my mom live,” Anakin explained.

Those names meant absolutely nothing to me, but then again I didn’t really expect to recognize the name of the planet or any of the towns on it. I sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Anakin asked, once more scrutinizing me.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little tired,” I replied, giving the boy a small smile.

“Come on, I’m sure mom won’t mind having you stay with us for a little while, assuming you don’t have any place else to go that is,” Anakin stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the town.

I allowed Anakin to pull me through the sand towards the town, the heat of the two suns beating down on us. And the only thing I could think was ‘ _god I hate sand so fucking much_!’

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So yeah, it’s a little short, but that because it’s just an introduction to the story. Poor Dani is just flying along minding her own business when a portal opens up and dumps her in the past in another galaxy where she’ll have to deal with all of this galaxies bullshit. And yes, Clockwork is in fact responsible for her winding up on Tatooine, but Dani has no way of knowing that so it’s not mentioned in the chapter. Let me know what ya’ll thought of the chapter and if you’d like to read more!!!  
> Translations:   
> ‘Virinaĉo’ is Esperanto for son of a bitch  
> ‘fikita sablo’ is Esperanto for fucking sand  
> ‘fiku min’ is Esperanto for fuck me


End file.
